


Of Ice and Flames

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Romance, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: A collection of Zutara Week 2018 entries.





	Of Ice and Flames

**07/29 — First Kiss: The Spirit Intervention**

"Do you think it'll work?" a velvet male voice asked.

"Of course, it will! I've seen enough of the girl to be sure," equally beautiful female voice replied.

-o-

"You'll thank me later, Prince," the words echoed in Zuko's mind as his lips lowered to Katara's on their own accord.

 _Agni almighty!_ He didn't even have the cursed Blue Spirit mask around this time; he'd left it in Ba Sing Se, yet, apparently, one didn't need the mask to lose control over one's body. And how! As he caressed her soft lips, his hand slide up her neck burying into her silky hair. _I'm doomed._

A painfully long moment passed—or so it seemed to the prince—and Katara responded to the kiss. As if on cue, control was back. Out of breath—from either the kissing or the euphoria, he curled his free arm around her waist. _Maybe it wasn't that bad to have someone else in charge just once._

-o-

"They are just like us," Painted Lady smiled gently.

"They are," Blue Spirit agreed, pulling her close.

 

* * *

 

 

**07/30 — Letters: Communication Issues**

Being the Fire Lord was no easy job, quite the opposite. Naturally, the situation in the Fire Nation was tense, to say the least. The country still had a long way to go before it would truly be at peace, and so the young ruler worked day and night to lead his people into a better world. Although the nobility was difficult to deal and reason with—the hundred years of war left its mark more than in one way— for Zuko, the paperwork was the most tedious of all. He might hate writing the official letters, but letters to Katara were another matter entirely.

"Smoothing off Pakku's edges might be in place soon," Iroh mused to himself with a mischievous grin as he observed his Nephew.

-o-

Several weeks later on the other side of the world, the Master Waterbender and the White Lotus member was quite perplexed as to what his Fire Nation friend's metaphors had to say.

 

* * *

 

 

**08/02 — Crystals: Nothing Stays Hidden for Long**

Zuko suggested to name their first daughter Shuǐjīng, which meant crystal in a Fire Nation dialect of old, for it was Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se where Katara made hope blossom in the heart of the banished prince and changed his life completely.

Five years later, when Shuǐjīng got curious about her name, Fire Lord Zuko was forced to live in the guest quarters for a week, for it also was Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se where he betrayed Katara's trust, and even though she forgave him long ago, he'd better not to remind his wife about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, ancient Fire Nation dialect is Chinese. Well, at least I trust Google Translate on 水晶 (Shuǐjīng) being 'crystal' in Chinese.
> 
> Figured, there's no point in posting entries as separate chapters because they are just tiny.


End file.
